


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十三

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁————霖昀预警





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十三

更十三

“我现在是女人干嘛来男厕所李现你放开我你给我滚！”  
“你是不是张若昀！？你有胸了也是张若昀，你想进女厕所你不要脸！”  
“……”怒max！  
“啊——诶呀呀呀呀松口松口松口疼疼疼疼疼……喂！我不客气了啊！”  
“你不客气什么，你客气过吗你！你——呀！”  
Duang！结结实实顶天立地的洗手间隔间狠狠抖了抖，积年的小灰尘稍稍飘下几缕，落在僵直不动的宽厚肩膀。  
芸芸吓得小脸皱在一团，没什么肉的背部重重磕在瓷砖上生疼生疼，幸好后脑勺被垫手掌，不然今天得横着出去。李现松开一只手摸摸自己的脖子跟，愣是摸到一抹血，气的不打一处来：“张若昀，你属狗啊！”  
芸芸心虚了一秒钟，仰头跟李现亮出白生生的牙：“放开我，不然咬死你！”  
“张若昀，你怎么不知好歹，你——”  
李现黑着脸跟煞神差不多，盯着昀昀那小细脖子恨不得掐下去，可视线往下一滑，顿时脸色五彩缤纷，后头要说的话也忘得一干二净——  
她那小礼服本来就是改造，连根固定的带子都没有，跟李现单方面互殴里，早就不知道滑到哪儿去了，扣子四敞领口大开的男友衬衫蹭掉了一大半，露出瓷白色的光润肌肤和颠动的乳肉来——纤细可爱的女孩子的身体，在高大的阴影里显得那么娇柔温暖，高耸挺翘的乳房丰满迷人，遮掩了玲珑的曲线，而视线往下，赤裸的双足畏冷得踩在李现脚背上，可即使如此，李现此时此刻也好像感觉不到重量，似乎在他怀抱里的真是一朵软绵绵的云。  
李现愣着，芸芸气愤得拍了好几下抓住她的胳膊，背心贴着瓷砖终于感觉到凉，后知后觉发现奇怪又难堪的处境，然而她还没酝酿好尖叫，李现一手蒙住她的眼睛：“非礼勿视！”  
“……”  
蒙踏马我的眼睛勿视你马！  
“李现，我跟你绝——！”  
紧贴着身体的乳肉绵软得令人心要化掉，同时富有弹性生气勃勃得抵着气喘的胸腔，让李现心神荡漾，他下意识的把芸芸抵在墙上，一手探入成为摆设的衬衫，手掌一次又一次从女孩子轻颤的背脊抚揉到纤柔的腰部，芸芸有点不甘心似的挣动，但也不像是认真的，躲不开，发出呜呜的声音可怜又沮丧。  
于是李现吻得更温柔一点，与一开始气到爆炸的心情南辕北辙，他开始安抚一只应激到炸毛的猫，用耐心至极的方式让她别再害怕。  
近在咫尺的距离，芸芸拧眉闭着眼，焦距模糊的长睫毛挂了一点点泪珠，李现觉得自己真的完了，被张若昀害死了，自暴自弃得轻轻咬了一口芸芸亮晶晶的嘴唇，含含糊糊的抱怨：  
张若昀，我才要跟你绝交。  
其实娱乐圈里哪里少过有魅力知性又可爱的女人呢？  
可在隐秘灯光里，一无所知的美丽似乎更加惊心动魄，被昏暗遮蔽的雪白像是夜里绽放的昙花，美丽得夺人耳目。李现也闭上眼睛，可他满脑子都是芸芸的脸，委屈的、生气的、得意的、开心的，或男或女，带着不为人知的亲昵。远一点，更远一点，他们第一次合作的时候，那时候就有一个带着小得意的恶作剧之吻轻轻印在自己的脸颊——在无数目光和镜头中……  
“李现，助理把东西带来了哦。”  
门板之后陈柏霖敲了敲：“再不回去总有会点麻烦。”  
没动静。  
“阿现？”  
Duang！  
隔间再次惊天动地，接着门开了一条缝，李现被人从里面踹了出来，女孩子的手以迅雷不及掩耳之势扯过了大纸袋。  
“……”陈柏霖蹲下来跟对方平行着关切问道，“你也喝醉了？”  
李现苦笑着瞧了他一眼，垂下头，像只被责骂了的大狗：“我也不知道，”他顿了顿，“但我宁愿我是喝醉了。”

陈柏霖助理带来的装备很妥帖，一套宽松的男式运动装，墨镜帽子口罩一个都不少，芸芸再拿出点演技来，遮遮掩掩上了陈柏霖的保姆车，期间李现想说话，为什么不坐他的车，被芸芸有理有据得堵回来：  
“你不是有女朋友吗，得一起吧，何况瓜田李下。”  
“……”屁话都说不出。  
不去管李现内心憋屈成什么样的柴犬，芸芸再次无处可去，缩在保姆车的后座无比得想吃零食（……）。  
刚刚李现说他喜欢芸芸。  
可谁是芸芸？  
不，这世界上没有芸芸，从前、现在、以后，都不会有芸芸。  
芸芸一边气一边委屈，迷迷糊糊好像有人上了车，又好像有人过来瞧了一眼，还笑着拍拍她的头，她软软打开，念叨着：“……别拍，你特么……拍狗啊……”  
于是对方的笑声更清晰了，化成了一张脸潜入梦里，英俊、成熟、稳重又贴心。忽而天降甘霖，一位河神突然冒出，欠扁得问她：「你丢的是36D的芸芸，还是36E的芸芸呢？」  
芸芸：「……」  
「快回答，不然就只能给你36F的芸芸了。」  
「……老子、不是、芸芸！」  
内心深处发出愤怒的吼声，芸芸矫健抄起皮特（……）砸了过去，随着河神呐喊似的尖叫，芸芸猛地坐起身，对着眼前的一片黑暗，茫然无措的喘息。  
“才3点，多睡一会吧。”  
熟悉的懒洋洋的声音在身侧响起，背后床头方向短暂亮了几秒，接着芸芸被拉住手臂一头又栽回到被子，结实的手臂将她圈在怀里，用男人的经验来看，就好像是睡过了一般，十分自然。  
“……”？？？？  
人在危急时刻爆发的潜力是无穷的，所以即使变成了女孩子，芸芸也反应迅速的踹了一脚——然后因为反作用力，自己差点从床上掉下去……  
陈柏霖捞住她，拖着她的腰把人放回大床，打开床头灯打了个哈欠，没办法得说：“放心啦若昀，我哪里有那么可怕。”  
芸芸：……  
芸芸：(ﾟ益ﾟメ)你踏马果然知道了啊！  
于是凌晨4点不到，努力的花美男偶像陈柏霖丧失了宝贵的睡眠时间，被迫起床跟人一对一。  
“……所以你没醉啊！”  
芸芸第一反应兴师问罪。  
“还是有点醉啦，”陈柏霖头发蓬乱，睡眼惺忪，好脾气得笑，“但那时候我要是清醒，你不是更尴尬。”  
“……”  
“而且你反应还蛮好玩的。”  
“……”操！  
“可你是怎么回事？”陈柏霖指着芸芸胸口的峰谷，“为什么会有这个？……嗯，算了，其实你以前也有。”  
“……”以前怎么没发现偶像这么欠揍呢。  
“所以你是真的变女孩子了哦。”  
芸芸端坐在床上，挺胸直背犹如面对千军万马，气势磅礴：“不要问我原因，我也不知道，我现在烦恼的就是怎么变回去！”  
“那你要怎么变回男孩子？”  
气势瞬间归零：“……这是一个复杂的问题。”  
多一个知情人多一个备用电池（？），怀着这样的打算，芸芸这般这般、那般那般，连暗示带联想的跟偶像描述了一番，陈柏霖点头表示听懂了：“所以你在跟李现拍拖。”  
我喷——！  
陈柏霖你的理解能力到底是哪个方向！  
“才没有啊，李现有女朋友，而且我们就是合作过两次的普通关系，”芸芸板着指头数，“一开始机缘巧合让他帮了2，嗯，3次吧，他女朋友都公开了，虽然其实我是个男人，万一误会了也不好。”  
她低头认真思考，全然不知陈柏霖撑着下巴，看她也看得很认真。  
“真的没有哦——”陈柏霖拉长声音重复。  
“真的，”芸芸斩钉截铁，“柏霖哥你脑洞真大，李现钢铁直男，怎么会跟我有关系——倒是 ，”她眼珠一转，咬唇笑得精灵古怪，爬前了两步，双手搭在陈柏霖肩膀，“我现在变不回去，柏霖哥伸出援手呗。”  
陈柏霖看起来挺惊讶的：“亲亲？”  
“嗯。”芸芸一边应一边心中忐忑不安的想，原身是男性没错，但现在也是完全的女孩子，不算人妖求吻吧，啊？  
“好啊。”陈柏霖爽快的答应了，“别后悔哦。”  
“后悔什……啊——！”  
陈柏霖瞅着芸芸瞪圆的眼睛笑出了声：“别这么可爱得看着我啊……喂，吵男人起床你是要怎样？乖哦。”  
“？？？？？”  
“诶，”陈柏霖把脸埋在芸芸肩窝笑到无力，“我跟你讲道理，你说说看，一个女孩子跑来找男孩子，半夜在床上说了一个要亲亲抱抱的故事，还主动要男孩子帮忙，是什么意思。”  
“床上运动。”芸芸秒答，然后过了三秒，后知后觉哦了声。  
不是，性别转换这个意识真的有滞后。  
芸芸绝不承认自己迟钝。  
陈柏霖觉得她傻的有趣，在她脸上亲了一下，伸长手臂在床头拿了个安全套，咬在嘴中凑到芸芸面前，他太靠近，眼眸又够温柔，芸芸下意识咬住另一边，陈柏霖看着她，略一用力，暧昧得撕开了包装。  
芸芸：……  
好吧这一招自己以前还真没用过。  
“你要在上面还是下面？”陈柏霖捏了捏神色纠结的芸芸脸颊。  
“上面！我要在上面！”芸芸回神，只要能变回男人什么不可以？说不定做一次就不会再变身女孩子了呢！是陈柏霖，不吃亏！


End file.
